Crazy Love Outtakes
by spikeluver89
Summary: Outtakes/futuretakes on my story, A Crazy Thing Called Love. See how the love between Jason and Jill go through during and after the Epliouge. Jason/OC


**A/n: Okay here's the long awaited outtake series to A Crazy Thing Called Love. This first chapter will have Jason's POV and then the remaining three will have Jill's POV with mixed in of Jason's. Enjoy!**

**Pairing: Jason/OC**

**Summary: I don't own True Blood. I do own Jill and Krista.**

**Chapter 1**

**Takes place in Chapters 1, 2 and middle of Chapter 3**

**Jason POV**

I wiped the sweat off my face as I was working on the side road. It's been our second day here on this road and I wasn't sure how long we would be here working on the road. Of course it had to be on the hottest July day of the year.

"Hey Jason you want to hit up Merlotte's later tonight with the others?" Hoyt asked.

"I'll be there" I replied. It wasn't like I don't have a date or anything tonight. Maybe I could try and pick up another girl or something.

I went back to work as I tried to focus. The heat wave wasn't doing any good of us. It's been almost a week since we had it and although I've lived here all my life, it still feels like torture.

Then again, when you live in a town where vampires live among the humans along with shape shifters, then that's something to talk about. Not to mention, my sister is dating a bloodsucker. He's not that bad of a guy but I still have to look out for her.

I've been known as a ladies' man around town but I couldn't help it. Especially this past year I was in a fucked up place even when Gran was alive and after she died. Don't even get me started on the Fellowship of the Sun crap. I've been there once and I don't ever plan on going back again, not after what I saw on what they were planning a war with the vampires.

I drove up to Merlotte's later that night after I shower and changed from work. As I was walking inside, I noticed a car with a different license plate from ours. I know we get different people from out of state but who would come here.

I met up with Hoyt as we walked inside and towards the pool table with the other guys. We played a round or two for awhile. I was waiting for my shot when I looked up and saw Krista Shepherd and a girl sitting over at one of the booths where Sookie was working. I stood up a bit straighter as I tried to get a good look at her.

When my sister left, I couldn't stop looking at her after I got a good look at her. She had light brown hair and her eyes looked tired but they seemed to twinkle whenever she was talking to Kris. I also saw she was wearing an old pair of denim shorts with sneakers and a grey t-shirt.

Who is she and how come I've never seen her before?

"Hey, who's she?" I asked Hoyt. He looked up and saw where I was pointing.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her before" he replied.

"Me either" I said, still looking over there.

I saw the girl looking towards us and then leaning forward towards Kris who then looked back at us and then back to the girl.

Throughout the night, I couldn't keep my eyes off the girl. Whenever I wasn't looking, I could feel a pair of eyes on me and whenever I looked up I saw her looking at me and then turning away.

Whoever this girl was, I do want to get to know her while she's here.

"Hello, Jason?" I heard my name being called. I looked over and saw my sister looking at me weird. "I've called you like five times and you didn't hear me" she said.

"Oh um, sorry Sook" I said.

"Are you okay? Are you not drunk yet?" she asked as she studied me carefully. I know that look way to well whenever she reads people's minds.

"Course not and stay out of my head" I replied as I tried to focus on the pool game. By the time I looked up, I saw her and Kris walking outside towards their cars. She took one last look at me before she got in and drove away for the night.

I knew right then I want to know this girl even if I would have to look all over town for her.

I couldn't get the girl out of my head. Even when I'm at work the next day I couldn't get my mind off of her. I hadn't felt like this in a long time.

It was near noon as I was just staring out into nothing as the others as they worked. I started to pick up some dead branches when I heard something crash. I didn't think nothing of since it might've been a branch that fell until I heard voices.

"God Damn there's someone in the car!" I looked over and saw a car with a tree branch in it.

What the fuck happened?

"M-My car how did it happened?" I heard a woman's voice as I rushed over.

"See I told you she would freak out."

"No shit Sherlock."

"What's going on here?" I asked. The girl spun around and my heart dropped when I saw her face. She looked stressed and completely pissed off. She was the girl from last night. Her eyes were wide in shock and her body was shaking.

"My car that's what happened!" she said in anger.

"Now, now just calm down" I said, trying to calm her down.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down how can I do that when there's a tree in my car" she shrieked. "Do you know how long it took me to earn this car with my money I had to work my ass off to buy?"

"We need you guys to get the branch out of the car and get a tow truck for the car" I instructed to the crewmen that started working on the car.

"I am sorry for what happened I'm just glad that you weren't hurt" I said.

"I'm sorry also. Just so you know that you will be helping me pay for the damages" she said.

I drove to the address that Hoyt gave me when I went on my break. I looked at the houses hoping to find Kris' house so I could talk to Jill.

Hoyt told me that he talked to Kris this morning before she went to work. From what he knows, the girl that I saw today was her sister. She came from Chicago to visit her and wanted to talk to her about something but didn't say what it was.

I wanted to know more but I would have to ask her what it was. I tried to convince her to let me drive her home rather than walk home alone. She told me she was fine and told me she can take care of herself. Those were her exact words to me as she left.

I pulled up to her house and I saw her walking out of the door. She looked at me and she wasn't too thrilled and from the looks of it, she looked like she was walking somewhere. As I got out of the truck, I couldn't help but notice how attractive she really was.

She and I talked for awhile as I tried to convince her to let me take her to lunch in order for what happened earlier and I wanted to get to know her. She looked hesitant at first until she gave in on the condition that she was going to pay for her own lunch.

As we were riding towards Merlotte's awhile later, I learned that she was in fact Kris' sister Jill and from the looks of it, I have a feeling that today wouldn't be the last time I see her.

**A/n: There you go. Jason's point of view on how he first saw Jill. **

**I decided to do a bunch of outtakes for this story and yes those other three outtakes will be included. If you want to see anything in particular just let me know and I'll try my best to corporate in the outtakes. **

**This won't have a specific update schedule or anything. I'll try and write the outtakes when I can. It won't be too long of an outtake series I don't think but you never know. **

**See you guys around!**

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


End file.
